Aftermath
by Angels and Pixies and Fairies
Summary: what couldve happened if Zuko didnt block lightning


Zuko and Katara:

"Won't shoot lightning today?" Zuko taunted Azula. "What's the matter? Afraid I'll redirect it?" he said in a challenging tone. Azula huffed angrily before shouting, "Oh…..I'll show you LIGHTNING!!" and summoned a huge amount of electricity in her fingertips, while never taking her eyes off Zuko. It was more powerful than any other times she has used lightning with the advantage of the comet. So whoever she hits with the lightning, it is fatal.

Zuko breathed in deeply and out and prepared himself to redirect it. Azula was just about finished gathering enough lightning to shoot at him. But, just as she was about to shoot him, she looked at the side of Zuko to see Katara watching the whole battle far in the back (not too far though). At the last minute, Azula shot lightning, not towards Zuko, but at Katara! Aiming for her chest!

Zuko was taken by surprise, but shook it off as he ran towards the lightning without thinking twice or really at all and tried to block the lightning from hitting Katara. As for Katara, she didn't move. She was so scared she was literally paralyzed by fear.

"NO!" Zuko shouted, but was too late to block the lightning in time. It struck Katara square in the chest and she didn't even had time to let out a scream of anguish. Zuko looked in horror as he saw the water bender fall to the ground curled into a ball and shook violently as electric sparks surrounded her as the energy coursed through her motionless body. "Katara!" he said as he tried running towards her. But was stopped by a blast of lightning in front of him. "HahahaaaHAHAHA!!" Azula laughed in a psycotic way (Like the way you guys do when you're high on sugar!)

She's gone insane.

She threw another blast at Zuko, but dodged it just in time. He then went to fight Azula.

10 minutes later……………….

Zuko ran over to Katara to a nearby wall and placed her against it. Zuko then left to get a bandage for her wound, even though it was pointless since she is……….dead. As he came back, he kneeled next to her and checked her pulse on her wrist. To his surprise, her heart was faintly beating. He believed there was still hope for her survival. But, he felt the heart slowing down.

_3 beats…….._

It was getting slower………….

_2 beats………_

And slower………..

_1 beat……….._

And slower……………..

_No beat……………._

Then it stopped……..

Zuko was wrong. She didn't survive at all.

_________________________________________________

Aang, just arriving on the airship:

As the airship landed, Aang jumped off and was expecting to meet Zuko and Katara at where they landed like Zuko said. But they weren't there. Aang just looked around looking for Zuko and Katara as he said to himself, "Where are they?" He walked around and kept shouting, "Zuko, Katara! Where are you!?"

…………….but after 5 minutes of searching, he finally found Zuko kneeling at the side the wall. Aang smiled and ran towards him and shouted, "Zuko! We did it! I defeated the fire lord!" Zuko heard but didn't respond. As Aang got closer, he stopped running and walked, as he was confused in why he didn't answer. "Zuko, how'd your fight with Azula go?" he asked. Zuko again didn't answer. Aang was still confused as he stood at least 10 ft from behind his back, but noticed something missing. "Zuko? Where's Katara?" This time, Zuko turned his head slowly towards Aang, looking at his face. Aang looked at him and saw an emotion he had never saw in him.

Sadness.

Aang looked at his face more closely as he know why he was like this. Aang's eyes felt watery all of the sudden. Zuko slowly moved to the side for Aang to see what was next to him. Aang's eyes widened as he saw what he never wanted to see.

Katara's pale body that had a bandage wrapped around her chest, her face drained of colour. The sight of Katara almost looked like she was a ghost. Aang slowly walked over to Katara, while wobbling a bit, and fell to his knees next to her side, ignoring the sting from his knees as he looked at her in horror. Aang whispered to Zuko, while still looking at Katara's body and said, "Zuko? Is she……?" as he slowly looked at Zuko for the answer. Zuko only hung his head low with his eyes shut and turned his head to the side, avoiding his gaze. Aang shook his head as tears streamed his face as he looked back to Katara, leaning over her and brushed her cold cheek. Zuko got up and walked away, leaving the two alone, not wanting to say anything to make things worse.

Aang's body shook as he felt her cold cheek. He removed it and put his hands gently under her waist and legs, cradling her close to his chest, as her head rested on his shoulder as he cried quite loudly in her hair. As he was still crying, Sokka came in and asked, "Aang, what's wrong with Zuko, he-" but he stopped when he saw Aang holding a figure close to him while he cried. His sister.

Sokka felt his knees collapse as he hit the ground while he buried his face in his hands and wept quietly. Suki came in with tears in her eyes as well and wrapped her arms around his shoulders, comforting him. Sokka hugged Suki back as well as he cried in her shoulder, grieving for the lost of his sister. Suki helped Sokka get up walked in the same direction they came in, leaving Aang alone.

Aang did not hear them because he was crying loud over the girl in his arms. The girl he loved more than anything else in the world now lay dead in his arms. He prayed that some how, SOME HOW, he can do something to help her. Even though he knew that there was nothing that can be done, even as the Avatar.

But that's when an idea flashed into his mind. He looked down onto Katara's lifeless body and thought _Will it work? I won't give up on her. I have to try!_ So, without a moments hesitation, he gently placed her back down on the ground. He removed the bandage that covered her chest and winced, looking at it. It looked just like his, except worse. Aang gently rested one hand on the scar, while one was on her forehead and closed his eyes, concentrating hard. He hoped that using the healing spirit in him would be enough to help her heal. His eyes and tattoos glowed blue as colors of blue and red surrounded him as he was concentrating. When the glowing subsided, he looked down unto Katara, hoping that something would happen.

But nothing happened after a few moments.

Aang's eyes felt watery as he felt tears streaming down his face again. He place one hand under her head, and the other around her waist and brought her close to him and cried again. His love, his only reason for fighting, was now dead. Without her, he didn't think he had no reason to live anymore. Katara was his everything. His love, and everything that is him.

But then, something happened.

He didn't seem to notice, but a faint glow subsided from her scar and disappeared after a second. But then, he felt a small movement in his arms, with a small groan, and he gasped as he looked down unto the water bender in his arms. Her eyes were half lidded weakly, as she gave him a small, weak smile, as he looked at her with eyes twinkling from joy and happiness. She finally whispered, "Thank you…." hoarsely. He smiled and gently hugged her. "You're welcome." he whispered back

As he embraced her, she finally whispered, "I'm so tired…."

"Shhh….sleep. It's okay, it's over….." he said soothingly.

By then Katara's eyes closed and fell into in what will be a long sleep. Aang smiled and kissed her forehead before bringing her off the ground, her cradled to his chest. He whispered three words to her ear soothingly………..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_I love you._

THE END! J


End file.
